Camp Murder
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Eight teens are sent to a camp for troubled teens after each was arrested. The girls are rich girls who dads bought their way out of trouble. The guys are all from the wrong side of the tracks. They expect a summer of rules and things to make them better. They never expected that a killer was among them. Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Kate Lawler looked around the bus and sighed deeply to herself. She had been the first one on. She couldn't believe she was going to some juvenile delinquent camp in the middle of nowhere. But, it was better than the alternative: jail. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She was just out having a little fun with her friends. No big deal. And she still couldn't understand why her dad and the cops flipped out. Okay, so maybe she'd been caught skinny dipping in the fountain in town square. But that was beside the point. Now she had to give up six weeks of her summer in this outdoors hellhole.

Avery Hart looked at the others on the bus. She knew the girls as they all went to the same private prep school and of course everyone knew who Kate Lawler was. As the mayor's daughter, Kate was in the spotlight. Avery sighed as the bus drove on. Her father, Bret, had given her the option of the camp or jail. As a Supreme Court Judge, he had the clout to let her choose. And all she'd done was get in one teeny tiny little fight. Okay so she'd actually left the guy with a slight concussion and a broken arm. But it was Heath Slater and he had touched her ass at the party. She looked up as the bus stopped and another boy got on. She watched as he walked to the middle of the bus and sat down by Kate.

Kate looked up from her book when someone sat beside her. She was shocked to see her boyfriend, John, sitting beside her. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and kissed her. "My probation officer set it up after the whole skinny dipping thing."

She smiled a little at the thought of him with her at camp. "My dad had no idea you were going to this camp did he?"

"Nope." He smiled. "So, there will be no daddy telling me I can't see his little girl."

"Oh My God, please tell me you aren't going to make out the whole bus ride there. If you do, I think I'll throw up." They heard from the back of the bus. They turned their attention and saw the singular figure sitting at the back of the bus with his hoodie pulled up. "And everyone knows why you're dating him anyway. Because you'll do whatever you can to rebel against what your daddy wants for you."

"That's not the only reason. It might have started out like that but I happen to love him." Kate said to him. "And what would you know about it anyway?"

"Are you kidding? Seeing your face all over the news papers, it's pretty obvious what's going on."

"Why don't you just leave them alone Punk?" Said a small girl with long brown hair that Kate recognized as AJ Lee, another girl from school. "Or are you pissed Cena got to her first?"

"Please. I would never want a snotty little princess whose sole purpose in life to see how much grief she can cause daddy. By dating the bad boy, letting daddy catch them in bed or whatever else she wants to do to get daddy's attention. I have better things to do."

"I'd watch yourself, Punk." John said turning to him. "I won't hesitate to wipe the floor with you."

Punk shook his head. "You don't scare me Cena. Anytime you think your man enough. Or does your girlfriend have your nuts in her Gucci purse right next to Daddy's credit card?"

John got up and was heading to where Punk was when Kate stopped him. "John, he's not worth it. If you get in a fight, they will send you to jail instead of this camp and we won't be together." She said before turning to Punk. "Besides, he's trash and everyone knows it. He isn't worth it."

John looked and saw the driver watching. "You're right. He's not." John said sitting back down but he turned to Punk again. "This camp is all summer, Punk. And who knows what might happen." He turned his attention back to Kate.

"Really? I have to spend the summer at camp with you losers?" Mike Mizanin said as he shook his head and put his head phones back in.

"What'd you do to get here?" Avery asked him. He smiled as he looked at her.

"Decided to give my English teacher's car a new paint job to express how I felt about my grade. The name's Mike Mizanin."

"Avery Hart."

"You're the girl who put Heath Slater in traction? I'm impressed."

"Well he started by grabbing my ass." She said to him. "And he deserved it."

"Well, I guess I need to watch myself around you, then." He replied.

"Oh please. She's just another rich little girl who's rebelling against daddy." Punk said from the back. He looked around the bus. "Let's see. We have four little princesses on the bus. Each, I'm sure, is only trying to get daddy's attention or rebel against him. I would be careful guys."

"And you're not? Isn't your father the assistant DA? If I remember right, Mr. Heyman is the reason Randy's here and Layla too. And there have been some questions about his ethics haven't there?" Avery said.

"You don't know anything about my father." Punk replied.

"Enough!" The counselor who was at the front of the bus said standing up. "All of you are here because you didn't want to go to jail. Now shut up!"

"I know enough." Avery said as she moved to sit in the seat next to Mike. Randy stayed silent in the back of the bus as did Layla.

"You and Phil know each other?" Mike asked.

"I've seen him around." She replied.

The rest of the bus trip to the camp was silent. They soon arrived at the camp. "Alright. Everyone off the bus and you will be given your bunk assignments." The counselor said as he got off the bus. The campers soon followed and stood in a line waiting for their assignments.

"Alright. Welcome to Camp Rolling River. I'm Adam Copeland, the director. This camp is a special camp for trouble teens. You all are here because you wanted to avoid jail after your run in with the law. You will obey your counselors. Boys, you will be in the north bunk with Chris as your counselor. Girls, you're in the south bunk with Eve. I expect you to all get along. We have a few rules. We use the buddy system. There are four girls and four boys. You will pair off into twos. AJ and Layla will be buddies, Avery and Kate will be buddies, John and Mike will be buddies and Randy and Phil will be buddies. So head to your bunk and get unpacked."

The girls followed the girl counselor while the boys did the same with their counselor.

"So you and Cena still going strong huh?" Avery asked. Kate nodded and smiled. "That's great."

"Thanks. Is it awkward being here with Phil?" Avery shrugged.

"A little. It's more awkward being in the same bunk as AJ, his biggest fan."

"I know we're not best friends or anything but I'll watch your back if you watch mine."

"Agreed." Avery smiled as they arrived at the cabin.

"Okay, girls. A couple of rules for my cabin." Eve Torres, the girls' counselor, said. "One: you respect each other and their things. Two: No boys in the cabin. Three: You have daily activities that you must attend. At the end of the summer, if you have behaved yourself and followed the rules, your record will be sealed from the trouble. Now, get unpacked and get ready for the welcome to camp bonfire."

The girls unpacked their stuff and changed into the camp shirts with their jeans. No one was excited about camp but it was the only to get out of trouble. They had no idea that their summer camp adventure would turn into a summer of terror.


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John and Mike got settled into their bunks and changed into clothes for the bon fire. "So, how did you and Kate meet?"

"At a party. She was this amazingly hot girl and I knew I had to have her. I saw the way you were looking at Avery on the bus. She's a firecracker."

"She's hot."

"Just be careful. She's got a history with Punk."

"A history?"

"They hooked up for a while I think."

"And you know this because? I mean you and Punk don't look like you run in the same circles."

"We don't. But Kate and Avery know each other. I'll watch your back if you want to...get to know her better. I've been wanting to take a shot at that loser anyway."

"You watch my back, I'll watch yours." John nodded as Chris, their counselor, came in.

"Alright. Let's head down to the bon fire. Remember the rules."

They headed down to the bon fire. John smiled when he saw Kate sitting there on a log by Avery. He and Mike walked up to them.

"How about we switch seats?" John asked Avery. She looked at Kate and then at Mike.

"Alright." She got up and took a seat on the log over. Mike sat down beside her as John sat by Kate.

John leaned over and whispered to Kate. "How about we sneak away for a little fun? I heard from someone who was here last year about a cabin in the woods. Perfect for a little fun."

"Oh yeah. I'm in need of a little fun. But we can't go anywhere without our buddies." John smiled.

"I think our buddies want to buddy up with each other." John said as he looked over at them.

Mike smiled at Avery as he sat down.

"So you're not going to kick my ass if I sit down are you?"

"No." She laughed. "They should have paired us together. I'm pretty sure Kate is going to spend the summer with her hands all over Cena." Mike smiled.

"That'll give us a chance to get better acquainted now won't it?"

"You want to get to know me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Intimately."

"I think we should get to know each other better before anything like that would occur." She said.

"But it's on the table?" He smiled.

"Maybe." She said as the director stood up.

"Alright. I would like to welcome you all once again to Camp Rolling River. You're here to learn how to behave. You opted for this instead of jail. We expect you to behave and follow the rules. Now, let's enjoy this bonfire and then we will start everything else tomorrow." Adam Copeland said to them.

Punk looked over at Avery and Mike as they walked. He heard someone sit beside him and turned to see AJ there.

"Who are you looking at Avery and Mike or Kate or John?" She said to him. "Do you want both of them?"

"I don't want either of them." He said his arms crossed over his chest.

"Right. And the last time we were in bed you didn't whisper her name."

"I told you I don't want her anymore."

"Silly, silly Punk. You're such a bad liar. I bet it's killing you inside isn't it? The way she's smiling at Mike. The way he brushed some hair behind her ear. The way he's sitting there with his hand on her thigh. You wish it was still you don't you?"

"AJ, I expect you to be with your buddy. Not a boy." Eve said walking up. "Now, go." AJ smiled and got up. Eve looked around and saw the other girls sitting with boys. She sighed and walked over. "Girls, you should be sitting with your buddy."

"We are in a way." Kate said. "I'm sitting with John who is Mike's buddy who is sitting with Avery, my buddy. We are all connected, Ma'am."

"Alright, I will let it go this time but I expected you in the girls bunk when this is over and I will be watching." Eve said before walking over to where Chris was. "That Kate Lawler is going to be a handful." She said. Chris put his arm around her.

"Relax. It'll be the same as every summer. We'll hook up, they'll hook up and we sign off on the paperwork like always. As long as they don't kill each other, who cares?"

"You have a very cavalier attitude toward the kids." She said to him.

"It will be fine. Now, once the kids are asleep, let's meet up at the cabin." He said. She nodded and they walked over to where Adam was.

Randy sat looking at the others. He didn't really know any of them but Kate. And that was because his father worked for hers. He was only here because he'd gotten caught smoking a joint behind the gym at school. So it had been his third time. He hadn't been the only one. Dolph, Cody, Ted and the brown haired girl who was sitting next to the girl who had been talking to his "buddy" had been there too. But he and the brown haired girl had been the only two busted. It was Kate's dad who got him into the camp. His father was a trusted employee for Jerry Lawler and worked for him for many years. So, Jerry didn't mind pulling the strings to get Randy out of going to jail and to this camp.

"Alright. Bonfire over. Get back to your cabins. You have an early day tomorrow." Adam said standing up.

The kids headed back to the cabin. Chris motioned to Eve for them to meet up when the kids were asleep. She nodded and followed the girls to the cabin. She was looking forward to meeting up with Chris. The girls got to the cabin and headed to bed. Eve got changed into something else. She walked out of her room and out of the cabin. She found a note outside telling her that instead of the cabin, Chris wanted to meet up at the garden shed.

She shook her head. He never ceased to surprise her. She walked into the garden shed and sighed. She heard a noise outside and shrugged it off.

Kate waited for a few minutes and then she whispered over to Avery. "Hey, you awake?" Avery turned to look at her.

"Yeah what's up?"

"John said something about meeting up down at the lake. He said he was going to bring Mike with him."

"How thoughtful of you not to leave me in the woods in the dark by myself." She said laughing.

"Well, I couldn't leave you alone." Kate said. "So, let's sneak out. AJ and Layla are asleep."

"Alright." Avery said with a laugh. They both got up and changed into jeans and sweatshirts since it was colder at night. They quietly sneaked out of the cabin and headed to the lake.

John and Mike sat by the lake waiting on the girls. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Mike said as they waited.

"Hey, you wanted to get to know Avery." John smiled. "Now you can get to know her and I can spend some time with Kate."

Mike smiled as he saw the girls walked toward them. "They're here."

John turned and smiled at Kate and walked over to her and kissed her. "Well, I'm glad you guys made it."

Kate smiled just as they heard some kind of explosion. They turned to see smoke and the garden shed ablaze.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Avery, Kate, John, and Mike looked at each other and decided they should run up to the cabin to see if they could help. John and Mike went to the shed and saw that it was completely engulfed in flames. They looked up just as Adam and Chris came running they believed no one was inside.

"I called the fire department." Adam said as he ran up. He looked at the kids. "What are you doing out of the cabin?"

"We saw the fire and came to help." Mike replied.

"Did you set it? Did any of you set it?"

"No." Kate replied. "We have no reason to set it."

"Do you smell that?" Avery asked. "It smells like my hair when it goes too long in the curling iron."

"I think someone might have been inside." Kate added.

Adam looked up as the fire department arrived and the cops too. He hoped no one was inside. The firefighters quickly started putting the fire out as the cops walked over to Adam.

"Adam, what happened?" Drew McIntyre asked. He was one of the detectives.

"I don't really know. I heard the explosion and came running. Chris came from that direction and the kids from the lake."

He looked over at the kids and then whispered to Adam. "Do you think the kids did this? I mean they are here because they got in trouble."

"I don't think so. They were just as surprised as we were."

"Alright. I need to talk to them and see if they saw anything." Adam nodded and walked over with Drew as the fire department put out the fire and were getting ready to go in to see if anyone was in there.

"Kids, the police need to talk to you about what you saw." Adam said walking over with Drew.

"Did you see anything?" Drew asked.

"We did. We only heard the explosion." John said to him.

"Was that what you all heard?"

"Yes." Avery, Kate and Mike said.

"Alright. I will go talk to the fire department." Drew walked away.

Adam turned to the kids. "You should head back to your cabin. And we will talk tomorrow why you four were out of the cabins and at the lake."

They nodded and started back to the cabin. Avery heard the paramedic say that they'd found something. The guys walked the girls back to the cabin.

"I will see you tomorrow." John said to Kate. She nodded and kissed him goodnight.

"See you tomorrow too." Mike said to Avery.

"Tomorrow." She smiled.

She and Kate walked into the cabin. "I heard the paramedics say they found something."

"Do you think it was a body?" Kate asked as they changed clothes.

"I don't know. I did smell burnt hair."

"I wonder who it was. If it was a body." Kate said.

"I don't know. I guess we will find out in the morning." She said as she got into bed. "We better head to bed."

Kate nodded and got in bed too. Avery was right. They would find out in the morning if someone was in the shed.

Adam stayed with the fire department as they continued to look for the cause. The body had already been taken in the ambulance. Adam couldn't believe this. Nothing like this had ever happened before at Rolling River. He looked over at Chris as he held the only thing left of Eve. A bracelet he'd given her the year before.

"Adam, we have found the cause." Drew said walking over.

"What?"

"Gasoline was poured all around and then a match was thrown through the window."

"Why didn't Eve get out?"

"The doors were jammed. This was on purpose. Someone wanted Eve dead. And now we have to figure out whom."

"Thanks Drew." Adam sighed. "Can it wait until morning?"

"Of course."

He looked back over at Chris. "I gotta take care of him."

"Alright. I will see you in the morning." Drew replied and walked away.

Adam sighed and headed over to Chris. "Do you want to go home or stay?"

"I want to stay and find out who killed her." Chris whispered. "We were going to get married. I was getting ready to ask her."

"I'm sorry."

Chris sighed and looked at the camp. "One of those trouble makers killed her and I'm going to find out whom and make them pay."

"Chris, you don't know what happened."

"Adam, come on. Those trouble makers did this. I bet it was those who were at the lake. Why else would they be out at night?"

"Well if Kate Lawler's file is any indication, I'm guessing she and John Cena were looking for a place to have sex. "

"And the other two are a vandal and a girl who put a boy in traction."

"That doesn't make them killers." Adam sighed. "Chris, the cops are looking into things. I don't think it's productive to blame the kids when nothing is for sure."

"Fine. But I'm telling you, one of those kids is the killer and they will pay for Eve." Chris started walking to the boys' cabin.

Adam sighed. Without Eve, he had no woman for the girls and he knew the parents would be upset if a man was assigned to be the counselor especially the mayor. He looked up as Beth and Natalya came into sight.

"Can I ask one of you ladies to take over as the counselor for the girls?"

"I'll do it." Beth said with a smile.

"Thanks Beth." He smiled back. "The girls should be asleep. So you can start tomorrow."

"Great. She said.

They all headed back to their respective cabins with the mystery of the fire still looming over them. Who would have wanted Eve dead? And how did they know she and Chris would be meeting up? There were so many questions and no answers.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

The kids all gathered the next morning to have breakfast and it was obvious who the victim had been. Everyone sat down at the long table and waited for Adam to say something.

"Well this is truly a sad morning." He said as he walked to the head of the table. "I know by now you have heard about the fire and the unfortunate passing of Eve Torres. The police are currently investigating things. Since we are now without a girls' counselor, Beth is taking over there. Kids, I know this is very shocking. But it will not affect things. So, we will continue with things as always. So, enjoy the breakfast."

Avery looked over at Kate. Eve was dead "I wonder if it was an accident or what?" Kate asked.

"I'm sure it was. She probably knocked some candles over or something." John replied.

"I don't know. It seems strange." She replied. He placed his arm around her.

"Don't worry. It was just an accident." He smiled.

"Yeah. So, you guys know we have some kind of hike today right?" She replied to the group.

"Your point?"

"Maybe you and Mike can get lost together while John and I find a quiet place to enjoy nature."

"I guess so." Avery replied.

"It's no wonder your dad wants to send you to boarding school in Canada." Phil said to her. "I'm surprised he doesn't lock you in the house and never let you out."

"You're just jealous." John replied. "Because no girl wants you."

He looked at Avery. "That wasn't always the case."

"Let it go."

"You see everyone, I had the pleasure of dating Avery Hart." He smirked a little as he looked at her again. "Well we really did do more than date now didn't we? But I digress. And then one day out of the blue, she dumps me. All because Daddy told her to."

"I dumped you because you went around accusing me of fucking every guy I talked to and you're the one who couldn't keep it in your pants."

"I admit I have issues."

"Issues I could deal with. You have while fucking subscriptions."

"And now you've moved on to this little pompous ass rich boy. I'm sure Daddy will approve."

"My life and anyone in it, is none of your business." She said turned away from him.

"We'll see." He said getting up.

Breakfast was soon over and they headed out. The counselors went ahead while the campers hiked. Once they got further into the woods, John, Kate, Mike and Avery headed toward the waterfall.

"We will see you guys here in an hour?" John said to Mike and Avery.

"See you then and try to behave." Mike laughed as John took Kate's hand and they headed in another direction. "Now I'm really surprised Kate's dad hasn't locked her away." He laughed.

"She's not so bad." Avery said.

"So that was something at breakfast." Mike said. Avery shrugged.

"It's not like it's a big secret that we hooked up. He went nuts when he saw me talking to this kid at school. Cody was my lab partner. That's it. And he tells him that if he even looks at me again, he'll beat him to death. And then two hours later, I catch him with his dick in AJ."

"The girl who is here at camp?" Mike asked.

"One in the same. I couldn't be with a cheater." She added. "So, what shall we do while John and Kate are playing doctor?"

Mike laughed. "This place has a beautiful view. We should just enjoy it." He said sitting down on the cliff by the waterfall. "He shouldn't have said that in front of everyone. Whatever happened between you guys shouldn't be public knowledge."

"It is what it is." She said as she sat down beside him.

"You don't have to pretend to be all tough. If we're going to be in a relationship, we've got to be honest with each other."

"Who says we're going to be in a relationship?"

"Well, Punk thinks we are. You know I think you're hot. And maybe the best revenge is to give him something to talk about." He said. He leaned in and kissed her. "Besides it's obvious we are going to be with each other since our buddies are together."

She smiled a little. "I guess so." She looked out at the waterfall as they sat there. It really was beautiful.

John and Kate walked a little bit away from the waterfall. "So, where are we going?" Kate asked John as they walked.

"Just finding us a place to be alone." He smiled.

"I'm not having sex against a tree John. It makes marks on my back and they're a little hard to explain."

"Oh come on, Kate." He said as they stopped. "I was thinking that but I guess not now."

"John."

"Well it's not like I planned this time. I was hoping we would be at the cabin in the woods but we can't make it there and back in time. So we have to figure out something." He leaned in and kissed her. "So, what to do?"

She smiled as she saw the crystal pool if water just a little ways away. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it at him. "I feel like a swim." She walked to the water and finished taking everything else off and got into the water. "Well, are you going to join me or not?"

He smiled and got undressed and got into the water with her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they were soon making love in the water. She knew what everyone said about their relationship. That she was just using him to make her dad pay attention to her. But that wasn't the case. She loved him and she would even if her dad liked him.

"That was something different." He said afterwards and they were drying off.

"Well, it's good to try something new." She smiled.

"We better get back to the waterfall." Kate nodded and they got dressed. They headed back to the waterfall and stopped when they saw Mike and Avery kissing.

"I think a love connection was made." Kate smiled.

"I knew they would hook up." He laughed a little bit. "Should we interrupt?"

"Well, we do need to head back." John nodded and they walked toward them.

"I always knew you two would hook up." He said when they got there.

"Yeah Cena? How did you know that?" Mike asked as he got up and offered Avery his hand. She took it and got to her feet.

"Because she's exactly your type. And you looked like you wanted to stab Phil on the throat this morning at breakfast."

"Super Cena thinks he knows it all." Mike laughed.

"Well, I know we better head back before they wonder where we are."

John took Kate's hand and the four of them headed to meet back up with the rest of the group. They were about twenty yards away when they heard screaming. They rushed toward the sound just as Layla hit the ground. Her head was to the side and her eyes were open looking at them. A fair trail of blood ran out the side of the mouth and her body looked a little swollen.

"Oh my god." Kate said turning to hide her face in John's shoulder. They looked up as the counselors came over.

"What the hell happened?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. We just walked up and we heard a scream." John said to her.

"Where were the four of you anyway?"

"I twisted my ankle and they stopped to help me." Avery said.

Beth turned to Kate and John. "Is that true? Or were you doing something else?"

"I twisted my ankle and they stopped to help me. That's the truth." Avery said to her.

"I know the truth." Beth said to them. "But I will let it go this time." She walked over to where Adam was.

"The police are on the way." Adam said to her. "We need to get the kids back to camp. I just can't believe this."

Beth nodded. She couldn't either. He had worked so hard to make this a great camp for trouble kids and now in the span of two days they'd had two deaths. She wondered if this one was an accident or if someone was doing it on purpose.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Avery sat in front of the fire later that night trying to erase the image of Layla's body. It had crept her out. She looked up when she heard someone sit beside her and rolled her eyes when she saw it was Phil. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see how you were. I know you saw Layla." He replied. "I still care you know."

"No you don't. You didn't care when I found you with AJ. You had no apologizes for having your dick in her."

"Avery, I am sorry for that."

"That you did it or that I caught you?" She asked. "Just leave me alone Phil."

"I'm just trying to comfort you."

"That's not your job anymore." She said as Mike walked up.

"Yeah, it's mine since she and I are together now." Mike said placing his arm around her.

"Since when?"

"Since we have a great time on the hike today." Mike smiled. "Now, why don't you leave my girl alone? You had your chance and you blew it."

Phil looked at her. She could see the hurt and the regret in his eyes. And the anger. She watched as he walked away. She wished she knew what he was thinking. She turned her attention to Mike.

"Nice save." She said to him.

"Well, you looked like you needed it." He replied. "Are you okay?"

"I just keep seeing her body there. I can't shake the image."

Mike put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "It will be okay. It was just an accident."

"Isn't it strange that these accidents keep happening? I mean first Eve and now Layla? Who's next?"

"I don't think anyone is next. They're just accidents." Mike smiled. "You know, we can probably sneak out tonight and hang out. Just you and me. Go somewhere private so we can get to know each other. What do you say?"

"We are so not having sex yet if that's what you think."

"I wasn't thinking that. You have a smutty mind." He laughed. "I just meant for us to talk and get to know each other. That's all. No sex unless you want that. I promise." She nodded. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "So, do you think we can ditch Cena and Kate?"

"Yeah because they want some time alone too." She said as John and Kate sat down on the other side of them.

"You guys seem to be getting closer." John said.

"Yeah, we are."

"So what'd that loser want?"

"Nothing."

"Alright." Kate replied. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well we figured you guys could sneak out with us and then we go our separate ways for a while and meet back up."

"Sounds good to me." John smiled. "After lights out, we will sneak away."

"Alright." Mike replied.

"Everyone back to the cabins." Adam said to the group. "Tomorrow, we will be having an anger management class and then a movie night. So go to bed."

The kids headed to the cabins for lights out and bed check. Once that was over, the four of them snuck out and again headed down by the lake. "So, where is this cabin?" Mike asked John.

"Just a little past the lake." John said as he held Kate's hand as they walked. Mike took Avery's hand in his. They soon came to the cabin.

"It looks small." Mike said. "I don't think we can all be in there."

"That's okay. You and Avery can head in. I have something else planned for me and Kate. We will meet back here in an hour or so." Mike nodded as John and Kate headed off.

He looked over at Avery. "Hope they go far enough away we don't hear them."

Avery laughed as they headed in. She was shocked when she walked into the cabin. It was nothing like the outside. The outside looked run down and abandoned but the inside was nice. There was a small cot on one side and radio and lamp. There was small wood burning stove and some candles. It was obvious that it was a hook up place.

"Wow, the outside is very deceiving." She said as they walked further in.

"I agree." Mike said as he turned on the radio and lit the candles around.

She smiled and he walked over to her and they sat down on the cot. "You said you wanted to get to know me. So ask questions." She said.

"Well, I know what you did to get here at camp so, that's out." He said with a smile. "So, I know Kate's dad is the mayor. What does your dad do?"

"My dad is a Supreme Court Judge."

"Wow and he couldn't get you out of trouble?"

"He didn't want too. What else did you want to know?"

"Any brothers and sisters?"

"Tons."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Mine too. Middle name?"

"June."

"June? Really?" He asked.

"Yes. It's a family name."

He laughed. "I'm sorry. I just can't picture you with that name. Avery June Hart."

"What is your great middle name?"

"Gregory."

"Your initials are MGM." She laughed

He laughed too. "Yes they do."

"Then you can't say anything about my name." She laughed.

"You're right." He said leaning closer to her. "I won't say anything else." He moved closer and leaned in to kiss her.

"You're really good at that." She as she pulled away a little. He smiled and kissed her again.

John held Kate's hand as they walked further into the woods. "This is really creepy." Kate said as they walked.

"Just a little further, babe." John said to her. They walked a little further until they came upon an old barn. "Here we are."

"How did you find this?" She asked as they headed in.

"Well, a kid who went here last year told me." He smiled as he put the blanket down on the ground. He pulled her down on it. "Let's not waste time. We have to be back in an hour." He kissed her and they were soon undressed and making love.

Neither couple noticed the person watching them. The person smiled a little and walked back toward the cabins. Soon, they'd get what was coming to them.

Avery and Mike were lying on the cot now, still making out. His lips traced her neck and she held onto his body. And then they heard the crack of a branch outside.

"Did you hear that?" Avery said pulling away.

"It sounded like someone outside." He said getting up. He took a look from the window. "I don't see anything. Probably Kate and John."

"Then we should go." She said getting up too.

"Come on, we have time. We have like twenty minutes before the hour."

"We should still go." He nodded and they walked out. Mike took the time to look around but saw nothing. "I wonder where Kate and John are." She said when they walked out.

"I'm sure they will be here." He replied. He looked up as they walked up. "Finally, let's get out of here. Avery and I thought we heard a sound out here."

"I didn't see anything when we were walking up." John replied. "Well let's go back."

He took Kate's hand while Mike took Avery's and they headed back to the cabin unaware of the danger that was lurking behind them.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Mike and Avery sat together. As did John and Kate. Randy sat beside Phil who was sitting across from AJ. The dining area was very quiet. Everyone was going through what had happened the last few days. Two deaths and no explanations.

"So, where did you two disappear to?" Randy asked John and Mike.

"You should say the four of them." Phil replied. "I mean, if those two sneaked out then these two did also."

"Doesn't really matter now does it?" Mike asked as he looked at Phil. "Whether or not they snuck out or not? We're all here now right? And you've got your friend AJ right in front of you. Why not let her keep you occupied?"

Phil looked at Mike. "You think you're so bad. But you're nothing. Watch your back, Mizanin." Phil said getting up and leaving the room.

"Well, that was pleasant." Kate replied as the counselors walked over.

"Guys, we have a treat today. We're going to take you in town for a movie."

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Because it's been a rough couple of days and we think you all need a break." Adam replied. "So, finish up breakfast and get ready to go."

They walked away and Mike looked at Avery. "Come on, let's go get ready to go." She nodded.

The kids headed back to the cabin and got ready to go. They were excited to be getting away from the camp.

Adam sighed as he sat in his office. He had already gotten calls from Jerry Lawler and Bret Hart about the deaths. Both were concerned for their daughters. And honestly, he was concerned for them too. He'd sent Chris home because of his emotional trauma. And he'd had a lot of explaining to do to Senator Ross about Layla. Now he just hoped and prayed the rest of the time at camp proved to be uneventful. But he could see trouble brewing between Mizanin and Brooks.

"Adam, the kids are ready." Beth said walking in.

"Great. Let's hope this trip is uneventful." She nodded as they headed in.

Everyone was in the van and soon on their way to town. Adam's mind still on the situation. The mayor had made it clear if anything else happened, he would close down the camp and Supreme Court Judge Hart had backed him up. Adam now had the threat of the camp being closed down on his head. Beth squeezed his hand and he looked up at her. He didn't know what he'd do without her. She'd been his rock throughout this whole thing.

"It will be okay." She whispered as they pulled up to the theater. "Alright kids. Off the van."

Everyone got off and headed up to the booth. Adam walked up to the kid behind it. He got tickets for everyone and they headed into the theater. Adam hoped it was calm. He knew the deaths were accidents but he still had a bad feeling. He handed the tickets out and said a silent prayer hoping everything was going to go ok.

The kids headed into the theater and took their seats. AJ sat by Phil who sat by Randy who sat by Avery who sat by Mike who sat by Kate who sat by John. The counselors took the seats on each end so they could watch the kids.

John took Kate's hand as the previews started. "I guess we can't do more right?" He whispered to her.

"No, we can't." She whispered back.

"Remember the last time we came to the movies?" He said smiling. She smiled back.

"Yes. That led us to the fountain which ended us up here."

"Yes but it was so worth it. And the look on your dad's face was priceless." He laughed a little.

"You just like to get a rise out of my dad."

"Yes I do." He said just as Adam leaned over to him.

"Quiet please." Adam said to him.

John nodded and both he and Kate were quiet for the rest of the movie. Kaitlyn, the nurse got up to go to the bathroom just as the movie started. She never noticed someone following her.

Phil looked over at Avery and Mike as they sat watching the movie holding hands. He couldn't believe she'd picked that stupid ass rich boy and that she wouldn't let him talk to her about what had happened between them. He sighed and got up and headed out. He didn't want to see Avery with Mike anymore than he had too. She would realize eventually that the rich boy couldn't be what she needed. That they were meant to be.

Avery watched as Phil got up and left. She didn't' know what his problem was. He was the one who cheated on her. And she was moving on and he would just have to deal with it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream from the bathroom.

"Stay here." Adam said to the kids. He motioned for Beth to stay with them and he headed out to the lobby. He saw the manager by the bathroom. "Sir is something wrong?"

"Yes." The manager said. "You're the only group here and we have had a murder in our bathroom. The police are on the way. I suggest you and your delinquents don't leave."

"Sir, I can assure you. My kids were all in the theatre. And I have no intention of leaving until I know who was murdered and what happened." He looked up as AJ came out of the bathroom sobbing. "AJ?"

"Its nurse Kaitlyn, she's...she's...dead."

Adam couldn't believe it. "What? No, it can't be." He said as he pulled AJ to him in a hug. He looked up as the police and ambulance came.

"The police will want to talk to your kids." The manager said to him.

Adam nodded as the manager went to greet the police. He didn't understand what was going on but if this was another accident, he knew the mayor might close the camp.

"It's alright AJ." He said as he comforted her. He knew he would have to tell the others about Kaitlyn. He looked up as the doors to the theater opened and the kids came out with the others. He motioned for Beth to sit the kids at chairs nearby. He had to tell them. He walked over with AJ and sat her down by Beth. "Kids, I have something to tell you and it's very hard to say. I'm sorry to tell you that Nurse Kaitlyn is dead. We aren't sure of everything yet. But she was found in the restroom here."

Phil looked over and walked over to AJ and hugged her. Mike put his arm around Avery and John did the same with Kate. They were all shocked by this.

"The police will be talking to everyone." Adam said to them. "I expect you all to be honest with the police and tell everything you know." He looked up as the police detective came over.

"Mr. Copeland, we seem to keep running into each other." Drew said. "So, why don't we start with you and you tell me what you know." Adam nodded and walked over to another area with Drew.

Kate turned to John. "What's going on? Three people dead in just a few days? Doesn't that seem odd?"

He sighed and pulled her to him. "Yes it does." He looked at Mike. "I think we need to be careful. Something isn't right."

"You think one of us is doing it?"

"I think so." John sighed as he held Kate closer. "But I don't know for sure. But you have to admit. Three deaths? It's a little suspicious."

Mike nodded. "I agree. From now on, the four of us don't do anything without each other." John nodded in agreement. Something just wasn't right about the deaths and he didn't want to take a chance with his or Kate's life. He wouldn't let her be hurt. And he knew Mike felt the same about Avery.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Adam looked around at the kids as they rode back on the bus to camp. This wasn't going to be good. Once the Mayor got wind of this, he'd close down the camp for sure and his dream would be ruined. They pulled into the camp and Adam headed into the office.

"Mr. Copeland, you got a call from the mayor and he wants you to call him." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." He sighed as he walked into his office. He sat down and dialed the mayor's number. He hoped he could convince the mayor not to close down the camp.

"Mayor Lawler's office." The secretary said when she answered the phone.

"This is Adam Copeland. I'm returning the mayor's call."

"One moment please." Adam waited nervously for the mayor to picked up.

"Mr. Copeland, I'm glad you returned my call."

"Yes sir." Adam said politely. "How can I help you?"

"I was contacted by the police about the death of your nurse. This is the third death associated with your camp and I want to know what you intend to do?"

"The police are investigating."

"I'd advise closing the camp for now."

"I've worked hard with this camp and I've never had a problem with something like this." Adam replied. "Mr. Mayor, please. This is my life work."

"Mr. Copeland, I will not risk the life of my daughter or the other kids. I'm giving you twenty-four to either figure out what's going no or to close the camp. The choice is yours."

Adam sighed and hung up the phone just as the building shook and screams filled the air. He quickly ran out and saw the smoke from the building that was once there. It was the building with the canteen and nurse's office. He ran over and tried to see if anyone was there. He looked up as Justin, Natalya, Tyson, and Ron ran up.

"Where are the kids? Where are Beth and Sheamus?" He asked them as Tyson called 911.

"Kate, John, Mike and Avery are in the cabin. Phil and AJ we arena' t sure." Natalya said.

"What about Beth, Sheamus, and Randy?"

Natalya turned to Tyson and cried on his shoulder. "They were inside the canteen." Justin replied. "I had seen them as I was leaving to get the others for lunch."

Adam scrubbed his hands down his face. "Get all the kids together. We're figuring this out tonight!"

Natalya nodded and headed to get the kids. Adam turned to Justin. "Call the police and let them know what we have. The mayor will not be pleased." Justin nodded and headed to call the police.

Adam looked at the rumble that use to be the building and sighed. He couldn't believe that three more people were dead. He had to find out what was going on. He couldn't risk the others. If they didn't figure it out that night, then he would close the camp and send the kids home. Maybe then they would figure out who was doing this.

"Police are on their way." Justin said walking back up. "You alright?"

"I just can't believe she's gone. She was my rock through this whole thing."

"I understand." He replied as Natalya walked up with the kids. They looked at the building.

"I guess you guys can tell that we have had an accident." He said to them.

"Where's Randy?" Kate asked looking around.

Adam sighed. "Randy, Beth and Sheamus were in the canteen. The police are on their way and I'm sure they have called the mayor and everyone else." He looked at them. "I know it's a shock but we are going to figure things out." He looked around. "Where are AJ and Phil?"

Phil sat with AJ holding her as she cried. "You okay?"

"I just can't believe this is happening." He nodded and held her. He looked around.

"We better get back before they realize we're gone." She nodded and he placed his arm around her shoulder and they walked back toward the camp.

They walked up and saw the building in rumble. "Where the hell have you both been?" Adam said walking over. "Come and sit down now!"

"We were just walking in the woods. She's still traumatized by seeing Kaitlyn dead."

"Until we figure out what's going on, nobody leaves my sight. Got it?" He said looking at all the kids. "Got it?"

"Yes sir." They said together.

"Alright. We have to figure this out. When Eve died where were you all? Let's start with Mike and John. Where were you guys?"

"We snuck out with Kate and Avery."

Adam sighed. "Did you go by the garden shed?"

"No." John replied. "We went to the lake first and then we were going to go to the cabin in the woods. But we heard a scream and saw the fire and then we went to the shed."

"Alright. Kate, Avery. Can you confirm that?"

"Yes, sir." Kate said and Avery nodded.

"Phil and AJ where were you?"

"Sleeping."

"You were sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Now when Layla was killed where were you? Mike and John where were you?" Mike and John both looked at each other. "Guys, the point of this is to figure this out. You won't get in trouble for what you were doing."

"Cena and Kate were off fucking somewhere and Mike and Avery probably were too." Phil said with a huff.

"Not that it's any of your business but we haven't had sex yet. But yes, we were off together at the waterfall." Avery said glaring at him.

"Alright." Adam sighed. He figured that was what they were doing. He had read all the files on the kids. "Phil, AJ where were you while Layla was gone from the group and the others were together. I know where everyone was when Kaitlyn was killed. Well except you and AJ Phil. So where were each of you during each death?"

"I went for a walk at the theater. I needed to get out of there and away from those two." He said pointing at Avery and Mike.

"And when Layla died?"

"I followed them to the waterfall and watched them kissing for a few minutes. Then I went for a walk and met up with AJ."

He looked from Phil to AJ. "So for each death you were together?"

"Yes." Phil replied. "But we didn't kill them."

"It just seems weird that you two were together for every death."

"Cena and Kate were together as well as Mike and Avery. Maybe they killed everyone.

"We weren't standing in the bushes whacking off while people made out. You're a creepy, losery stalker who likes fire. And how many things have ended in fire this week?" Mike said snapping at Phil.

"Enough. Obviously we aren't going to figure this out. The police are on their way and probably the mayor too." Adam said looking at Kate. "Your father wants to shut the camp down because of the deaths."

"I'm sorry." Kate replied.

"Alright, kids. Justin is going to take you all to the girls cabin and you will stay there until the cops come to question you."

They got up and headed to the cabin and walked inside. "Why do you care so much about where Avery was anyway?"

"Because I still care for her." Phil replied. "I always have and I always will."

"You really need to move on Phil." Mike said as he walked over to Avery.

Justin sighed as he looked around to the kids. He hoped nothing else happened. This was the craziest summer ever. Nothing like this had ever happened and he hoped it was all behind them and they would find out what was going on. He looked outside and sighed as he saw the multiple sets of headlights pulling down the driveway. He knew it was the police and if he was right, the mayor. He sighed. All of this could end Adam's dream and he hated it. This camp had helped so many kids. Would it continue to do so?

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"Your dad is going to flip when he sees me." John said as they were sitting in the cabin.

"I think my dad is focused on the deaths. He won't care." Kate replied. John looked at her.

"Kate, you're met your dad. He hates me with a passion."

"That's just because the fountain thing and the fact that my dad's secretary walked in on us having sex in my room. And she had to run and tell my dad. She only wanted to sleep with him and she figured tell on me would help." Kate replied. "Besides with everyone dying, you're going to be the last thing on his mind."

"We will see." He replied. He knew she was probably right.

Jerry Lawler, his assistants and his guards arrived at the camp behind the cops. The chief of police had called him when the call came in about the explosion. He had called the Senator and the Judge and they agreed to closing the camp and taking the kids home. He wasn't going to risk his daughter's life or the other kids.

"We're here Mr. Mayor." Paul Wright, his bodyguard said opening the door.

"Thank you." Jerry said getting out. He was soon flanked by Michael Cole and Bob Orton. Michael was his assistant while Bob was his chief advisor. He looked as Adam came into view. "Mr. Copeland, it seems we have a problem. Who are the dead this time?"

"Beth, our second girls counselor, Sheamus the grounds keeper and Randy. Kaitlyn died earlier at the movies."

"My son is dead?" Bob said not believing it.

"Yes I'm sorry." Adam said sorrowfully.

Jerry turned to Bob and then one of his guards. "Please take Bob somewhere where he can be alone and stay with him. I'm sure the police will want to talk to him." He turned to Bob. "I'm so sorry Bob. I promise we will find out who did this."

Bob nodded and walked with the guard. He was in shock about his son. How could he be dead. Jerry turned to Adam again.

"I want this camp closed down and the kids returned home and I want to see my daughter and make sure she is okay."

Adam nodded. "Of course."

Jerry and his guards followed Adam to the cabin. Adam opened the door and they all walked in. Kate looked up when they walked in.

"Daddy." Kate said standing up with John.

"Kate, are you okay?" Jerry said walking over to her and hugging her.

"I'm fine, daddy." She replied pulling away a little.

Jerry looked past her to John. "I didn't know you were here."

"I was sent here sir." John replied.

He nodded. "Well, I'm glad to see you're alright. I've contacted all your parents. You're all going home."

"What about the camp?" Kate asked her dad.

"It will be closed until further notice." He replied. "Now, I know the cops will want to talk to all of you. So you will do that individually and then the bus will take you all home. You are not to be alone. We have no idea who is doing this so we have to protect you."

Just then, there was another loud scream and a ball of flame shot through the air. Paul, the mayor's bodyguard came in. "Sir, there's been another explosion. Mr. Copeland, Ms. Neidhardt and Mr. Kidd are all casualties."

"Alright. I want you and the others to get the bus. We aren't waiting for the police to finish their investigation. I want Kate and the other kids on the bus and I want you and one more driving them out of this place. I will stay here and talk to the police." He turned to his daughter and the others. "I want you all on that bus."

"It will be done sir." Paul said quickly leaving.

Kate looked over at John. "I'm scared."

He pulled her to him. "Don't worry. I would never let anything or anyone hurt you."

Jerry looked at his daughter and her boyfriend sighed. He might not like John but he was counting on him to keep her safe. "John, can I have a word?"

John nodded and kissed Kate before walking over. "Yes, sir?"

"I know we have never gotten along but I'm counting on you to keep my daughter safe on the ride home and until me or my staff gets to the house. Can you do that?"

"Of course."

"Good." He said just as Paul walked in.

"We are ready. Myself and Dave are going to take the kids home."

Jerry looked at the kids. "Board the bus."

Kate looked at her dad. "What about you daddy?"

"I will be fine. I'm going to talk to the police. Now, get on the bus." He said as they followed Paul out the door.

They boarded the bus and Paul got behind the wheel while Dave sat in the seat behind him. They had been the mayor's guards for years and had always protected him and his family.

Kate sat by John with Mike and Avery in the seat across from them. Punk and AJ were a few seats up closer to the front. Avery sat there looking straight ahead, tears silently falling down her face. Mike looked over at her. "Avery, are you okay?"

"This is getting out of hand. Nattie was my cousin. More like a sister to me really." He sighed and placed his arm around her.

"It will be okay." He said just as they felt the bus swerved. He looked up and saw the bus heading right for some trees and the driver slumped over. They all braced for the impact as the bus hit the trees hard.

"What the hell?" John yelled as they all looked up front to see AJ holding a gun and the second guard slumped over too. John looked over at Kate who was unconscious and bleeding from a head wound.

"I guess you know now." AJ laughed.

"Get out the back now." Mike said to John and Avery. Mike helped Avery to the back and pulled John. "Come on."

"I'm not leaving Kate." John said pulling away. "Kate, come on please wake up."

"John, she's dead. Look at the blood. Come on if you don't want to join her." Mike looked up as AJ fired a shot at the back of the bus. "Come on."

John sighed. He didn't want to leave Kate but he didn't want to die either. He kissed Kate and followed Mike and Avery out of the bus. They ran into the woods and heard AJ following.

"You can run but you can't hide."

Mike, Avery and John each hid behind a tree trying to be as quiet as possible. They heard AJ footsteps in the woods. John looked at Mike and then at Avery. They had to get out of there and get help before they ended up like the others.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Kate groaned and opened her eyes, her hand flying to her head. "Oww." She said as she touched the cut. She brought her hand down and saw the blood. She slowly got out of her seat and looked around the bus. "John!" she yelled. "John!"

She didn't see him or anyone. She worried where everyone was. Were they alive or dead? She walked to the front of the bus and she saw Dave, one of her dad's guard dead and then she saw Paul, dead. She looked around the bus and saw the back door opened. She grabbed the first aid kit she noticed and walked back to the back of the bus. She pressed a gauze to her head and then put a band aid over the cut. She about jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her leg and heard a moan. She looked down and saw Phil laying there, a gash on his own head.

"Phil?" She said as she bent down to him. She help him up and he sat down in a seat. "What happened and where are the others?"

"AJ knocked me out just before she killed the guards." He said as Kate fixed the gash.

"Where's John? He wouldn't leave me."

"He thinks you're dead." He said looking at her. "I overheard Mike tell him that you were dead and if he didn't' want to join you, he would run. They all ran into the woods and AJ followed."

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"I was semi conscious when the bus crashed."

"AJ's behind all this? But why?"

"I don't know." He said with a sigh.

"I have to find John and the others. We have to save them.'

"Why would I save Mike or John?"

"Because you should." She finished putting the band aid on his cut. "You know what, you do what you want. I'm going to find John, Mike and Avery."

"I'll come with you. I've got to find Avery."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes I do." He replied. "And I screwed it up. Now I have to save her from that crazy freak."

They headed out the back of the bus into the woods. They had no idea where to find the others. They walked through the woods and listened for a sign.

Mike and Avery hid in the old cabin they had found. Somewhere along the way they had lost John in the woods. They hoped he was okay.

"I'm scared." Avery said softly. "She's killed everyone. She probably killed John."

"Hey, you don't know that for sure. John's a smart guy. He can take care of himself. And I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. Okay? I swear." He said as he hugged her. She held tight as he did. They didn't know where AJ was and they hoped she was gone.

John stopped to take a breath behind a tree. He didn't know how he had lost Mike and Avery and had managed to avoid AJ. His mind was on Kate and how he had promised to take care of her. He promised her she would be okay. And now she was gone. He heard footsteps behind him and slowly looked and saw AJ looking around with the gun with her hand. He stayed still hoping she would continue on.

"I know the three of you are here!" She said in a singing voice. "You can't run from me."

He made a break for a cabin that he saw nearby and ran inside shutting the door. He hoped AJ didn't follow but he wasn't counting on it. He started to look around for something to defend himself. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Mike and Avery.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine." Mike replied. "Are you?"

"Yes. I don't know if she followed me but I don't think so." He said to them. "We have to find something to defend ourselves because she won't stay in the woods forever."

"Why is she doing this?"

"I don't know." John sighed as they heard someone at the door. He put his finger to his lips to signal be quiet. They heard the door knob rattle as someone was trying to get in. They looked around for something to defend themselves.

"We should hide." Avery said quietly.

John and Mike nodded and the three of them headed upstairs to hide from whoever was at the door. Phil and Kate saw the cabin up ahead, the door by now busted open. They walked up the stairs quietly and looked into the cabin. They didn't see anything and walked slowly into it.

"There has to be someone here." Kate whispered. Phil nodded just as they heard something upstairs. He pushed her to hide behind a book case. He saw AJ come downstairs and look around. She huffed.

"You can't stay hidden forever. I will find you." She called out as there was another noise upstairs. She smiled and walked back up.

Phil looked over at Kate. "I'm going to distract her, you get the others and make a break for it." She nodded and watched as he walked into view. "AJ!" He yelled. He heard the footsteps on the stairs and turned to face her. "I'm right here."

"I thought I killed you. Guess I was wrong." She said walking down the stairs toward him. "I guess I will have to get it right this time."

"You will have to catch me first." he said as he made a break for it and ran outside. AJ quickly followed him leaving the others behind.

Kate waited for a minute before she walked up the stairs and met up with the rest of them. John wrapped her in a hug when he saw her.

"Oh my God, I thought you were dead." He said as he hugged her.

"I figured that or you wouldn't have left me." She said to him. "I'm so grateful you're okay. We have to get out of here and get somewhere safe. She's crazy."

"Why is she doing this?"

"Because she's bat shit crazy. We've got to get out of here."

"Phil made her follow him into the woods so we could get out of here."

"Then let's go." Mike said to them. He and John headed out first and saw that the hallway was cleared. The four of them headed down the stairs making sure it was clear. They walked out of the cabin and headed out.

Phil ran and hid behind a tree. He heard AJ's footsteps and her voice calling out to him. He hoped the others had gotten away. Now he just had to get away from her.

"You know, I thought you'd have been a little more appreciative. I did this for you. For us. So we could finally be together. But you keep pining away for her. Fawning all over her and staring at Mike like you want him to die. And looking at me like a piece of trash. Don't you see Phil? She's the reason. The cause of all of this pain and destruction. And once I kill her, it'll all be over." She said walking toward the tree where he was. "The others were just collateral damage. I had to kill them so no one would suspect I was targeting her."

He stayed hidden hoping she would move on. He heard something behind him and turned to see her there.

"There are you." She said looking at him. "What to do now?"

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"Maybe I'll just kill you too."

"You want us to be together right? For me to love you?" He said stepping closer to her. "We can do that. We can be together."

"Not with that slut in picture." AJ replied. "You will always want her. I have to make sure she's gone. Once I know she's dead, we can be together."

"You don't have to kill anyone else. We can leave. Run away from here. Be together." He pulled her to him and kissed her. She melted into his body. "Let's run away. Just you and me. Forget about them. All of them."

"But you can't forget about her. You still want her. She has to be gone."

"I'm over her. Let's get out of here. We can somewhere and just be together. You and me." He said gently kissing her again. "So what do you say? Let's leave those losers behind and run away."

Avery,Kate,Mike and John made their way through the woods. They had no idea where they were going. They figured their best thing was to get back to the camp where the police and Kate's father were.

"God, where are we?" Kate said as they stopped to rest.

"I have no idea." John added. "But I know I don't hear AJ so maybe she's left."

"Somehow I don't think so." Mike replied. "We have no idea where we are and no idea where she is."

They got quiet when they heard something. They looked around and didn't see AJ. They walked some more hoping to get away from things.

"We can't just keep walking. We have to figure out what we are going to do." Mike replied.

"I think we can have some fun." They heard behind him. They turned to see AJ standing there.

"I don't really want to hurt any of the rest of you. Just her." She said pointing to Avery. "She's the reason for all of this. Because if she's out of the way, Phil can be mine."

"I don't want Phil." Avery said to her. "I'm moving on from him."

"But he still wants you." AJ replied.

"I don't. I don't want her anymore." Phil said to her. "Just let everyone go including Avery and we can leave together."

AJ looked at him for a minute. "You don't want her?"

"No. I want you." Phil said. "She means nothing to me. She never did." He hoped she couldn't see he was lying. He had to do whatever he could to protect her.

"But all this time here at camp, you haven't paid much attention to me and you have been looking at Mike like you want to kill him."

"Avery isn't who I want. I want you AJ. Let's leave. Just run away now. We will leave these four losers here and go. We don't want them around us. We can go anywhere and live together. AJ, I want you. Come on, let's get out of here."

She looked at him and smiled before she leaned in and kissed him gently. She pulled back and plunged the knife she carried deep into his stomach. "You're such a bad liar."

He dropped to the ground as she turned to the others. She smiled as they ran in the opposite direction. "Game on people." She yelled as she started after them.

Mike and Avery went one way while John and Kate another. They knew they had to get help. Mike grabbed her hand and pulled her into a cave. He looked over at her as they sat there and he could tell that everything they'd just seen and heard was weighing on her.

"This isn't your fault." He said as they hid in the cave.

"She's killed, I don't know how many people, because of me. How do I deal with that?"

"Right now, all we have to do is survive."

"I've got to end this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going out there and try to reason with her."

"You can't do that. She's crazy."

"I have to stop this" She said walking out before he could stop her.

John pulled Kate into an abandon tool shed that they stumbled upon. "We should be safe here for a little bit." John said.

"I just want to go home." She said as he pulled her close.

"I know. I'm sure the cops are looking for us by now."

"How? They think we're on the way back to the city. My dad's bodyguards were suppose to protect us." She said holding back her tears. "My dad thought we would be safe with his bodyguards but they're dead. How will the cops know we didn't make it home?"

"I dialed 911." He whispered as he hugged her tight.

AJ looked over the woods. She wasn't going to stop until Avery was dead. She blamed her for everything. She walked around trying to find where they all would hide. She came upon a cave. She slowly walked toward it.

"Come out, come out where ever you are."

Mike put his finger to his lips to signal to Avery to be quiet. They heard the footsteps outside the cave. He looked around and there was only the one entrance. He looked around for anything he could use to hit AJ and found a log. He picked it up and they both were quiet. When they saw her feet just outside Mike swung the log and it slapped her in the face.

"Run." Mike said to Avery once AJ was on the ground. They ran out of the cave and toward the woods.

They ran until they came to a shed in the woods. "We can hide in there."

"We need to get back to camp. The police are there."

"We need to find Kate and John."

Kate sat in the shed with John holding her. "Do you think she's gone?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He replied. "We will wait for a little while longer and then we will try to make our way back to camp."

"We need to find Avery and Mike."

"I know but I have no idea where they are and where AJ is. We have to survive. I know they're friends but our main concern is surviving this."

She nodded as they heard something at the door. "What is it?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He picked up the nearest thing he find and got into position. He wasn't going to let AJ hurt them.

Mike about jumped out of his skin as John swung the object. "What the hell?"

"Sorry. I thought you were AJ."

"She was knocked out the last time we saw her." Mike said as he and Avery walked further into the shed. "We have to get out of the woods and back to camp."

"Yes we do but we have no idea where she is and no idea which way is camp."

"She's laid out in front of a cave about half a mile west of here. Camp is a few miles back southwest of here." Mike said causing them to look at him. "What?"

"This is a skill that would have been useful a few hours ago." John said.

"Sorry. I was scared of the crazy-ass girl who was killing people."

"Let's just get out of here and go." Kate said to them.

They slowly made their way out of the shed. They looked around and didn't see anyone. They started making their way back toward the camp. It was their only hope.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"I don't see why you won't let me end this." Avery said to them as they walked through the woods.

"Because I'm not letting anything happen to you." Mike said to her.

"Avery, we're going to go back to camp and hopefully the cops will deal with this." Kate said to her.

Mike looked over at her for a minute and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "I just got you. I don't plan on losing you. We're going to head back to camp and we're going to be okay. And when we get home, we're going on a real date." She nodded and they headed toward the camp, they hoped.

Jerry and the cops were at the camp waiting on word. Jerry had tried to call his guards and call home with no answer. "I don't care what you have to do. You find my daughter and her friends." He said to Detective McIntyre.

"Sir, we are doing everything we can. We have patrols trying to find the bus and we have send patrols to your house."

"How do you know the killer isn't out there and he's after or he has already hurt my daughter and her friends."

They looked up when they saw a figure coming toward them, their nerves on alert. As the person came closer, they saw that he was badly injured. The cops ran forward and grabbed him as he collapsed.

"It's Phil Brooks. He was on the bus to go back to the city." One of them said.

Jerry looked at Drew as he called the paramedics over. "The killer has my daughter and her friends. Are you going to find them?"

"We don't know who the killer is." He said as the paramedics worked on Phil and placed him into the ambulance.

"Well it would have to be someone on the bus. That would be AJ Lee, John Cena, Mike Mizanin, Avery Hart and Kate Lawler." One of the other officers said.

"I doubt it's Avery or Kate." Jerry replied. "That leaves AJ, John, and Mike. And while I'm not a fan of John Cena's. I know he wouldn't hurt her daughter."

"That doesn't mean he isn't the killer. That just means he won't kill your daughter."

"A...J. Got to save Avery." Phil said.

"AJ did this?" Phil nodded.

"Wants to kill her...tell Avery I...love...her."

"We have to get him to a hospital." The paramedic said.

"Take him." Drew said. He turned to Jerry and the others. "We will comb the woods and try to find them. We will also try to find the bus. Mayor, you sent two guards with the kids. How could this young girl overtake them?"

Jerry sighed. "They are two of the best but they have been with me for years. Since my daughter was five. She is the only kid they have been around. They don't see kids as threats"

"Do we know anything about her? Why she was here?"

Drew got out his files on the kids and pulled out AJ's. "She was caught with Randy Orton. And they were busted for weed. She has a history of mental illness. But the school psychologist was certain she had it under control."

"Yeah right. I want this lunatic found and stopped. And if she hurts one hair on my daughter's head, or any of the rest of those kids, I want her shot on site."

"Of course." Drew said to him. He hoped it couldn't come to that but who knew.

Mike, John, Avery and Kate walked through the woods toward the camp. They were certain they were in the right direction. They had saw no signs of AJ.

"Do you think we're close to camp?" Kate asked as they walked.

"I think so." Mike replied. "We just have to keep going."

They heard a twig break behind them and thy turned around in time to see AJ coming at Avery with the knife.

"Avery watch out." Mike yelled and pushed her out of the way. He groaned when the knife got his shoulder.

Avery and Mike fell and John picked up a log and smacked AJ in the face with it. He looked over at Avery.

"Get the hell out of here and get help!" She ran in the direction they had been going and hoped she would get to camp.

Kate went over to Mike and put pressure on the wound. "Is she dead?"

"No, I think she's just out." John said to her.

"But she won't be for long."

"No. Hopefully Avery can get help."

Avery ran through the woods and hoped she was going in the right direction. She saw lights ahead and headed that way. She was relieved when she saw camp. She ran to where the police were.

"You have to help." She said to the first one she came too. "She stabbed Mike! John and Kate are with him! Please! You have to hurry."

Drew looked at the others. "I want everyone in the woods. She's dangerous and we have three kids still out there with her. Go!" The police left the camp and headed into the woods.

"Don't worry Avery. The police will find her." Jerry said as he hugged the young girl. He didn't understand why Kate hadn't followed her. "Avery, why didn't Kate follow you?"

"I don't know. John told me to get help and I ran. I don't know why Kate didn't follow." He nodded and looked at the woods. His daughter had to okay. He couldn't lose her.

The police each went in a different direction and began looking around the woods. They were looking for any sign of the kids.

John and Kate put the tourniquet they'd made for Mike's shoulder on and looked at him. He was a little pale and he was starting to sweat a little. "We've got to get out of here."

"How?" Kate said. "He's barely conscious."

"Mike, listen to me man okay? Avery went for help but we've got to get out of here. Can you walk?" Mike nodded weakly.

"Just...keep...keep me moving." Kate got on one side and John on the other and they helped Mike up. They started walking in the direction they were certain the camp was.

They moved slowly made their way through the woods. "Hang on Mike. We will be there soon." John said as they walked. They heard something behind them. "Please don't let this be that lunatic." John said softly. The three of them turned to see who was there praying it was the police and not AJ.

AJ came at them with the knife and then out if nowhere there was a series of loud pops. AJ screamed and then fell to the ground. They turned to see police all around.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked them.

"Do we look okay?" John replied. "Mike's been hurt."

Drew rushed over and put pressure on Mike's wound. "We have paramedics standing by." He called into the radio and told the paramedics to meet them.

"Avery?" Mike asked.

"She's fine. She's back at camp with the mayor." Mike nodded as they walked out of the woods and the paramedics were waiting. "They are going to take you to the hospital."

"Avery." he said again. Drew motioned for her to come over. "She's okay to ride." He told the paramedics as Avery got into the ambulance. They were soon on their way to the hospital. He turned to Kate and John. "You both need to be checked out. It looks like you have a nasty cut and bruise Kate." She nodded.

"Kate." She heard from behind her. "Thank goodness you're okay." Her dad said hugging her. "What happen to the guards?"

"AJ killed them both." John said to him. "The bus crashed and Kate was knocked out."

Jerry looked at him. "Are you alright?" John nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Mike. And believe it or not...Phil."

"He's very serious." Jerry replied. "I will take you both to the hospital. You need to be checked out. Both of you." He motioned for his driver to bring the car around and his other guards to come. "Kevin, I want you to ride in back with us. Glen, you ride upfront with the driver."

They nodded and did what he asked. Kevin Nash and Glen Jacobs were two of his biggest and strongest guards besides Dave and Paul. The four of them had been with the mayor for years. And now with Dave and Paul gone, Kevin and Glen would step up as personal guards for the family.

John and Kate took seats in the limo with Jerry and Kevin. They were soon on their way to the hospital. Both were glad it seemed to be over. Now they just hoped Phil and Mike would be okay.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Avery sat in the waiting room after she'd been checked out and waited on news about Mike and Phil. She looked up as Kate and John came into the waiting room after being checked out.

"Any news?" John asked her.

"No." She replied. "Why haven't they told us anything?"

"They are making sure they're already." Jerry said walking in with his guards. "I just talked to the doctor. We should have some news soon." He turned to his guards. "I want the kids guarded. Did you call in more guards?"

"Yes sir." Kevin replied. "They are two stationed out front. Brodus and Mason are out front. Glen and I are staying here with you and the kids."

Jerry nodded. "Avery, Honey, let me call your Dad for you." Jerry said. Avery nodded. Kate put her arms around Avery.

"It'll be okay."

"I hope so. Both Phil and Mike saved me."

"Yeah they did." Kate replied. "I guess they both love you."

"Yeah they do." She sighed. "Do you think they will make me pick between them?"

"I think you already have. Deep inside you know which one you want."

Mike came out with his shoulder in a sling and Avery got up and hugged him. He winced a little and she pulled back. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Couple of stitches, couple of pints of blood. I'll be okay. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Now we can go on that date." He smiled a little bit. "Any news on Phil?"

"Not yet." Kate replied as her father came back into the room.

"Avery, your dad is on his way as is everyone else's parents." Jerry replied.

She nodded and Mike too her hand in his. The doctor came out and motioned for Jerry to follow him away from the kids. "How is he?"

"We did everything we could. I'm sorry. He did ask me to give Avery this." He took the necklace from the doctor.

"Thank you." He said turning back to the waiting room. He walked over to where the kids were.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Kate asked him when he walked over.

"I'm sorry. The doctors did all they could. But his injuries were too severe. I'm sorry Phil didn't make it."

Avery closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face. "He asked the doctor to make sure you got this Avery." He said as he handed her the necklace.

She looked at it and started crying more. Mike placed his arm around her and pulled her close. She couldn't believe Phil was dead. She hated AJ for everything she had done. She looked up at the Mayor. "AJ is dead right?"

"She's dead." He replied. "The police are finishing up their investigation."

"Avery...baby?"

She looked up at the door. "Daddy." She said walking over to him and hugging him.

"It's okay, baby." He said hugging her tight. "You're safe now." He said as he hugged her.

"She was after me Daddy. She'd have killed me if it hadn't been for Mike and Phil. They saved my life. And Phil's...dead because of me."

"No. AJ was sick. She had some kind of mental issues. This isn't your fault." Bret said.

"Avery...why don't you come sit down?" Mike said. Avery looked back at him.

"Daddy, this is Mike Mizanin, my...my boyfriend." Mike put out his good hand.

"Please to meet you sir."

"I understand you saved my daughter's life. I can't thank you enough."

"Phil saved her too."

"I know and I am grateful. I just hate that he and so many others had to died because of an unstable girl."

"It's all in the past now. We just have to try and move on from it." Kate said holding John's hand. Jerry looked at the two of them and smiled.

"Cena, can I have a word with you?"

"Yes, sir." John said walking over.

"John, I know we have had our difference concerning Kate." John nodded. "But this has made me see that you do love my daughter and you aren't using her to get ahead or just for sex. Although, I wish I didn't know that. But I can see you love my daughter. And I can't thank you enough for protecting her. I couldn't stand to lose her."

"Neither could I sir. She means everything to me."

"And I no longer have any objections to you dating her. Just don't let me know about your sex life and no more sex in public please?"

"Of course sir. I promise." He said shaking his hand and headed back over to Kate. He sat down by her.

"What did my dad want?" She asked.

"He wanted to tell me thanks for protecting you and he no longer has objections to us dating." Kate smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep. He just doesn't want to know the sex part of things."

She laughed. "I figured that."

They all look up as Phil's father came walking in. "I'm looking for my son." Paul Heyman said walking in the waiting room.

Bret and Jerry looked at each other. They knew that they have to tell him what happened. Both walked over to him. "Paul, there has been some bad news." Jerry said to him.

"What type of bad news? Where is my son?"

"I'm sorry Paul. But Phil was killed tonight by AJ Lee. She was at the camp and she murdered lots of people including Phil. I'm so sorry."

"My...my son's dead?"

"Yes. I'm very sorry." Jerry said to him.

"I don't understand. Phil is smart. He wouldn't let this happen." Paul said looking around. He focused on Avery and Kate. "How are these two little princesses still alive and my son is dead? He is much smarter than both of them put together. They couldn't save themselves from a paper cut let alone a murderer."

"I understand you're grieving but we're going to have a serious problem if you open your mouth about either one of them again." John said.

"Mr. Heyman...Phil saved my life. He tried to get AJ to just let it go but she wouldn't." Avery said. "I'm so sorry."

He turned to her. "So, my son died because of you. I should have known. All the time you and he were together, you were nothing but trouble. Rich, snotty little princess only wanting to get under daddy's skin by dating the bad guy. All of you are nothing but the same. I warned Phil about you. I knew how spoiled you were. My son's death is on you and I hope it haunts you." He said walking out toward the doctor.

Avery crumbled into the chair and Mike instantly wrapped his arm around her. Bret walked over to Paul in three steps and turned him around. He punched him in the face before anyone could blink.

"Your son caused her nothing but pain and she's feeling bad enough about this as it is. You're a selfish son of a bitch and I'm glad in the end, Phil was nothing like you." He walked away and back over to Avery who was sobbing into Mike's shoulder.

Jerry looked at his guard. "Can you make sure Mr. Heyman gets to where he is going and not here near the kids." The guard nodded and walked with Paul to where the doctor was.

Bret looked at his daughter. "Sweetie, this wasn't your fault. AJ was unstable when she went to camp. This is all on her. You are not to blame and I don't want you to believe Mr. Heyman. He is upset about his son. But you aren't to blame."

"Your dad's right. AJ was off her rocker. None of this was your fault." Mike said as Avery rested against her his shoulder. He looked up at Bret. "Since we're staying at the hotel tonight, would it be possible to share a room with her? Please? You have my word that nothing will happen."

Bret wasn't sure about it but he looked at how upset his daughter was and how comforting Mike was too her. "Alright but you give me your word nothing will happen."

"I promise sir." He said to him.

"Alright. Why don't we go?" He said. He turned to Jerry. "Are you staying at the hotel also?"

"We are. I just want to make sure all of Kate's tests are fine." Bret nodded and he, Avery and Mike headed out.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

They got to the hotel and checked into the room. Avery laid down on the bed and Mike held her. He knew Phil's dad was upset but that didn't' give him the right to blame her. It was all AJ. She had just been a mentally unstable person. He held her close and she was asleep. The doctor had given her something to help her sleep. He hoped she wouldn't have nightmares but they had all been through a traumatic experience.

John, Kate and Jerry arrived at the hotel and Jerry handed John a key. "You guys go rest." He looked at them. "My room is through an adjoining door. And the guards are on the other side of you."

John nodded and they headed into the room while Jerry headed into his. He was glad that Kate was safe. They would head back to the city tomorrow. And he would make sure she was always safe from now on.

John walked into the room and laid down on the bed next to Kate. She moved to rest her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I am so glad you're okay." He leaned and kissed her. "You have no idea how scared I was when I thought you were dead on the bus." He looked at her. "I wanted to stay with you. I didn't want to leave you but I didn't want to die either. Mike pushed me out of the bus because AJ was coming. I'm sorry I left you."

"You don't need to be. You believe I was dead. There was no reason for you to stay there and have her hurt you. I would have wanted you to save yourself." She sighed. "John, I love you but I would never expect you to get hurt or die for me or because of me. I would rather you live on if something happened to me. I would be at peace knowing you were safe."

"I would die for you. I love you that much." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Can you just hold me tonight? Please."

"Always." He whispered and pulled her close.

Jerry sat in his room talking with Bret. "What do we do now?" Jerry asked Bret. "Our kids have lost friends. Seen them murdered. How do we help them? I'm already getting calls from the governor."

Bret sighed. "I'll talk to him. Mr. Copeland did everything he could to make sure the kids were protected. Nobody expected any one of them to go off the rails like that. And the nerve of that pompous windbag Heyman."

"I know. It's not Avery's fault." Jerry replied.

"At least our children are safe. I can't imagine what Paul and the other parents are going through."

"I know. My aide, Bob, is dealing with his son, Randy's death. I don't know if I could deal with it if Kate had died. But they're safe. We will go back to the city tomorrow. There is a lot to deal with about this." Bret nodded and laid back on the bed.

Avery woke up and got out of bed, careful not to wake Mike. She walked over to her bag and pulled out the necklace Phil had given the doctor to give to her. He'd bought for her birthday when they'd been dating. And he'd given it to her the night they'd first made love. And she'd ripped it off and thrown it at him the night she caught him in bed with AJ. She still couldn't believe he was gone.

"Are you okay?" She heard from the bed.

"Yeah. Just a dream but I'm okay now." She said walking back over to the bed.

"You know it's okay to miss him. He was your first love right?"

She nodded and sobbed. "He was. He used to say we'd grow old together. That was before he cheated on me with AJ. I still can't believe that both of risked your lives to save mine."

He leaned in and gently kissed her. "Because we both care so much about you. Avery, we will get through this. I know it hurts about Phil but we're alive. And we're together. And we've got to keep living." She nodded and kissed him. "Now, come lay back down."

She nodded and they both laid down. She rested her head against his chest and let his heartbeat lull her to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep himself.

The next morning, everyone was up and downstairs for breakfast. They would be going home and trying to put the last few days behind them.

"Bret and I have everything ready. So after breakfast, we will head home." Jerry said as he sat down. Everyone nodded. He looked at Avery. "How are you holding up sweetie?"

"I'm as good as I can be." She answered. "I guess I'm ready to get home."

"I think everyone is, sweetie." He said as Bret walked up.

"The cars are ready as soon as everyone is ready." He sat down by Avery and Mike looked over at him. "Mr. Hart...would it be alright for Avery to come over to my house and watch a movie with me later?"

"I don't see why not. But later this afternoon, alright."

"Alright." Mike said to him.

"If everyone is ready let's go." Jerry said to them. They got up and headed out. "Alright, Kate and John in this car with me. Avery and Mike will go with Bret in the another car."

They nodded and got into the cars and were soon on their way home. Jerry hoped this didn't do any damage to his daughters or the others. But he was going to recommend therapy for them.

Two hours later, they arrived back in the city. Jerry agreed that John could come over later once he went home and saw his parents. After dropping him off, they headed to the mayor's mansion.

Kate walked into the house and sighed. It felt good to be back. "Happy to be home?" Jerry asked his daughter.

"I am." She smiled. "Just thinking about Dave and Paul and Bob and Randy. And everyone else who is gone. It could have been me daddy."

"Hey," He said pulling her into a hug. "It wasn't. You are fine and so is John. I hate that so many died but I'm so grateful that you are alive. I love you baby. More than anything."

"I love you too daddy."

"Now, up to your room. Rose will do the laundry from your bag. And I thought I would have your favorite meal catered in tonight."

"Great." She smiled as she walked upstairs. She walked into her room and sighed when she looked at the pictures. There was one of her with Dave and Paul when she turned sixteen. There was one of her and Randy when they were twelve. It would be weird to not have him around. He and his dad had been with hers since before he was elected mayor.

She went into her bathroom and drew a hot bath before changing into her robe and climbing in. She looked up at the bathroom window when she heard a tap and saw John at it. She opened in up and smiled at him as he climbed in and instantly pulled off his clothes. He kissed her before she could say anything. She looked at him when he pulled away.

"If my Dad finds you in here..."

"He won't if you're quiet." He said as he climbed in the tub and pulled her to him kissing her again. "Now, let enjoy this nice bath." She smiled and leaned back into him.

"You know you will have to go back down the way you came and come to the front door." She said to him. "My dad did say you could come over after you saw your parents. You saw them right?"

"I did and we hugged and they were happy I'm okay." He smiled. "But there is no where I want to be but with you. I love you Kate." She smiled.

"I love you too John." He smiled and kissed her passionately. He was so thankful that she was okay and that they were together.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Mike pulled up to Avery's house and got out knocking on the door. "Mr. Mizanin, nice to see you again." Bret said when he opened the door.

"You too Mr. Hart. I came for Avery. So we could watch movies?"

"Of course come in. I'll go see if she's ready to go." Mike nodded as Brett headed upstairs to get Avery. He knocked on her door and heard her say come in. "Sweetie, Mike is downstairs for you."

Avery nodded and walked downstairs with Bret. She smiled at Mike. "You look beautiful." He said when he saw her. "Ready to go?"

"I am." She smiled again.

"Have her home by eleven." Bret said to him.

"Yes, sir." He said as they walked out. He opened the car door for her and they were soon on their way. "I figured we could go back to my house and watch some movies."

"That sounds great." She smiled as they drove.

John walked up to the front door. He had gotten dressed and went down the side of the house. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"John. How nice of you to use the door this time." Jerry said.

"I normally use the door." John said walking in.

"Yeah right." Jerry said walking into the living room with John behind him. "You know we have cameras, a security system and bodyguards all around this place. Not too much gets by. Tell me you at least used protection." Jerry said as they sat down. "You and Kate have your whole life ahead of you. You need to focus on that. The last thing you both need is to get in trouble."

"I know that sir and I assure you we are always careful."

"Good." He said as Kate walked into the room. "Well as soon as our other guest gets here. We can eat."

"What other guest?" Kate asked.

"Well, I have been dating someone and I want you to meet her tonight."

"You're dating? Who?" Kate asked. She hoped it wasn't his secretary. She couldn't stand her.

"She should be here soon."

"Who is she?" Kate asked again.

"Her name is Mickie. She's a publicist that was hired for the mayor's office. She's very nice, Kate."

"We'll see." Kate said as the doorbell rang.

"And that would be Mickie." Jerry smiled as the guard opened the door. He walked into the foyer. "Mickie, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled. She looked past him to Kate and John. "And this is Kate. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Kate replied.

"Well let's head in and have dinner. Rosa has made a wonderful meal." Jerry said to them. Mickie followed him in with Kate and John behind them.

Avery and Mike walked into his house. "This is a nice place."

"Thanks." Mike smiled. "My parents are out to dinner. So, we can enjoy the time. How about a movie?"

"Great." She smiled.

"Well, you pick it out and I will get some food." She nodded and he leaned in and kissed her. He quickly deepened it and then grabbed her hand and led her up to his room.

Once they were inside, he laid her back on the bed and kissed her again. He started to unbutton her blouse when he pulled away. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He kissed her again and quickly removed her shirt. He pulled away and removed his clothes and helped her remove the rest of hers. She closed her as he kissed her again and slid himself inside her. He was only the second boy she'd ever been with.

Kate sat across from Mickie as they had dinner. She could see that her dad obviously liked Mickie a lot and she wondered why she had never met her until now. "So, dad, how long have you and Mickie been dating?"

"A little while." He replied.

"Why have I not met her until now?"

"Well, Mickie has been traveling with her job. And this is really the first time she had been in town and you have been too."

"Well you are the one who sent me away so maybe you were hiding her from me."

"I wasn't hiding her from you." Jerry said to her. "And I didn't' send you away because I wanted to. I had too to keep you out of jail or juvie. You were the one who got caught with John in that fountain. And camp was the best alternative."

"And we see how that worked out." Kate replied.

"Katherine Ashley Lawler, you will not speak to me like that." Jerry said to her. "I'm grateful you are safe but you will not speak to me like that. I'm your father." He sighed. "I wasn't hiding Mickie from you. I just honestly wasn't sure where the relationship was going and I didn't want to introduce you until I was sure of things."

"And exactly where is the relationship going dad?"

"Well, I really think Mickie and I are heading toward something permanent. While I'm not ready to propose at this time, I really think we are heading that way."

"Are you happy Daddy?"

"Yes. I'm very happy." He said looked at her. "Kate, I know you have had two stepmothers since your mom passed. But I really think this is the right one."

Kate looked from her dad to Mickie. "If you're happy, then I'm happy." She replied.

"Good." He smiled and they started eating again.

Avery laid there with Mike after they had made love. "You okay?" He asked as he shifted to look at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm great." She smiled.

"Good. So are you hungry?" He asked.

"I'm starving." He laughed.

"Alright. I will get something." He got up and pulled on his pants and headed downstairs. She laid in bed for a few minutes before she smiled to herself. She could really see herself falling for Mike. She threw his t shirt on and walked down the stairs looking around the house. She noticed some pictures on the mantel and smiled. She went closer and looked, one in particular catching her attention.

She picked it up from the mantel and looked at it. She couldn't believe it. She heard footsteps and turned to where Mike had come in. "Can you explain this?"

"Avery..."

"She's in your family picture? Why would that be Mike?"

He sighed. "AJ is or was my cousin. Her mom and my dad are brother and sister."

"Did you know what she was going to do?" She looked at him as he lowered his head. "Oh my God, you knew. You knew she was planning to kill everyone. How could you do nothing?"

"I tried to talk her out of it. Told her I couldn't go through with it."

"Go through with it?" She asked looking at him. "Oh my God, you were going to help her. Or did you help her? Did you help her kill all those people?"

"No. I didn't help her kill anyone. There was only one person I was supposed to kill." He said looking at her.

"You were supposed to kill me." He closed his eyes and nodded.

"But I couldn't do it. After that first time I kissed you, I knew I couldn't. She was still hell bent on doing it. So when she tried, I jumped in front of you. To protect you."

"Protect me?" She said looking at him. "Why didn't you say anything when all those people were dying? My God, you could have saved lives. But you chose not to do anything. To say anything. You are as much to blame as she is."

She went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. "Let me go."

"We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. You're a murderer." She didn't say anything else as she walked out. She couldn't believe it. She had trusted him and he had been lying to her the whole time. All those people died and he could have stopped it. How could he do nothing? She didn't understand and she wanted nothing more to do with him.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike shot out of the house after her. He had to find her and explain about things. He didn't' see her anywhere and figured she must have caught a cab home. He headed back to his house and got his car. He had to talk to her and stop her from telling anyone about his part in things. He hoped she would listen. He pulled into the driveway just after the cab did

"Avery, please listen." He said when he got out and ran over to her. "Let me explain things."

"Explain what? How you were going to kill me?"

"I wasn't going too."

"Yes you were. You said that she wanted you to kill me and she was going to kill everyone else."

"I couldn't go through with it and I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me. I told this all to the cops."

"The cops know you were involved and they let you go?"

"Yes because I didn't kill anyone." He sighed. "Avery, I feel horrible about what AJ did."

"After Eve died, you could have stopped it. Then no one else would have died. Randy, Phil, Mr. Copeland, his staff, Kate's bodyguards. You could have saved them and you choose not too. How can I even think about forgiving that?"

"Look at me Avery. Do I look like a killer to you? I tried to get her to stop. I tried to warn someone. Nobody believed me. Just look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying about any of this or the fact that I'm in love with you." She didn't want to look into his eyes but she couldn't stop herself. "Am I lying to you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then you believe that I would never and will never hurt you?" She nodded. "Do you believe that I love you?" She nodded.

"Yeah I do." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Can we go back to my house and talk about this? Especially since your clothes are there."

"I think I should head in. I'm already home. You can bring my clothes tomorrow and we can talk then." She replied. "It's been a long night."

He sighed and nodded. "I'll call you in the morning."

"Alright." She said as she turned to go in the house. She quickly went upstairs and took a shower and got into bed. She had so much going through her mind. So much to work out. She believed Mike loved her and wouldn't hurt her. But could she really deal with the fact that he knew what AJ was going to do and didn't stop her. She needed someone to talk to. She picked up the phone and called Kate. She was the first person who came to mind.

"Hello?"

"Kate, its Avery. I really need to talk to you. Can I come there or you come here?"

"Okay. Which did you want to do?"

"I'll come to you. Hang tight okay?"

"Okay. See you soon." Kate said hanging up. She looked at John. "Avery's on her way over. She needs to talk. Which means girls only. So you have to go home."

"Do I?" He pouted.

She smiled and kissed him. "Yes, you do. Beside we already had fun tonight. So, go and let me have some girl time."

"Alright. But I'll see you tomorrow?" He kissed her and headed out by the window. She laughed as he did. He could have just used the stairs and the front door.

She heard the knock on her bedroom door a little while later. She opened the door to Avery. "Hey, Avery. What's going on?"

"He knew about it. He knew about what AJ was going to do."

"Wait, who did?"

"Mike."

Kate stood there shocked before sitting down. "Mike knew what she was going to do? He knew she had planned to kill people? How? Why?"

"He was in on the plan. He swears he tried to back out of it and that he didn't help kill anyone. He was supposed to kill me."

"This is all so crazy." Kate replied as they sat in her room. "Did you tell anyone else?"

"You are the first person I've told. But Mike said he told all of it to the police and they let him go." Avery sighed. "How could he know what she was going to do and not stop it? I mean as soon as Eve was killed, he could have stopped the rest. I just don't understand. And then he told me that he loved me and that he'd never hurt me. I don't know what to do."

"Do you love him? And do you believe he would never hurt you?" Kate asked. "And do you think you can trust him?"

"I do love him and I do believe he'd never hurt me. But I don't know if I can trust him."

"Well, you need trust in a relationship." Kate replied. "Since you love, why don't you talk to him tomorrow and let him know that the trust you had is gone. And that he has to earn it back. Make him work for it. You can't change what's been but you can learn from it and move on from it. Just talk to him about it and decide if he can earn your trust back or if it's gone forever."

"If I hadn't seen that picture after we made love, I'm not sure he's have ever told me."

Kate sighed. "Avery, you need to talk to him. But if you feel you can't trust him or that he can't earn it back, then it's not a relationship really. You have to have trust in one to have a good one. If you don't think he would have told you, then you need to rethink everything. Take the time to think about everything. And the right answer will come to you."

"Yeah, you're right. Can I crash here tonight? I just don't want to go home and face my Dad and have him ask a million questions."

"Of course." She smiled. "I have some jammies that will fit you."

"Thanks." She laughed. Kate went over to her dresser and took out some jammies. Avery looked at the pictures on Kate's nightstand. "You really love John don't you? I mean it's not just because you want to make your dad mad."

"I really love him." Kate said handing her the jammies. "I know it started out as a way to piss off my dad. But I fell in love with him and I can't imagine not being with him even though we are young." Avery nodded. "Just sleep on it tonight and see where things are in the morning okay?"

"Okay." Avery replied as they comfortable on the bed. Both were soon asleep.

Mike sat in his house thinking about everything. He hadn't wanted Avery to find out about everything. But he was glad she did. This way there would be no secrets between them. And they could move on from this with an open and honest relationship.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John walked up to Mike's house and knocked on the door. He wondered what was going on. He knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"John, what are you doing here?" He asked when he did.

"I was at Kate's when Avery called and wanted to come over. So I figured I would come over here and see what's up?"

"Avery found out a secret I'd been hiding from her. From everyone."

John looked at him. "Can I know this secret? I assume it's big if you're keeping it from everyone."

"I tried to stop her. I tried to reason with her. But she wouldn't listen to me. I told her I couldn't go through with it. That I wouldn't go through with it. Falling in love with Avery wasn't part of the plan. But it happened and I love her and now I may lose her."

"You knew what AJ was going to do?"

"Yes I did." Mike looked at John. "AJ was my cousin and she asked me to help her. She was going to kill everyone and then wanted me to kill Avery."

John stood there. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mike had known what AJ was going to do. He almost lost Kate because her. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes. I tried to get her to stop." He said looking at John. "I really tried."

"Did you? After that first murder, you could have told someone and they could have stopped her before more people died. I almost lost Kate. You made me leave her on that bus. AJ could have killed her because you told me leave her."

"I'm sorry John. I really am."

"No wonder Avery is upset." He replied. "I just can't believe you. Why didn't you tell someone what she was planning? You could have stopped everything. And all those people would be alive."

"You think every scenario hasn't gone through my head? That I haven't beat myself up for not being able to stop her or talk her out of it? But I saved you and Kate John. And I saved Avery. I couldn't let her kill you guys. You're the only real friend I've ever had and I'm in love with her. And if she decides to walk away from me, if you decide to end out friendship, I get it. And I deserve it. I've told the cops about everything. We'll let them decide from there."

John sighed. "I'm not ending our friendship. I just wish you could have did something. You know Avery is telling Kate. And Kate might tell her dad."

"I know but the police are handling things. They know everything I knew. And I'm probably going to get a deal. I just need to know if Avery still loves me."

"I'm sure she does. She's probably in shock like the rest of us."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I hated what happened and as bad as I feel saying this. I'm glad my cousin is dead and can't hurt anyone."

"She did enough before they killed her."

"Yes she did." Mike replied. He looked at John. "I'm sorry about all the people who she killed and I'm sorry that I didn't do more. But I'm going to try to make it up to everyone. I just hope Avery still loves me."

"She does or this wouldn't have hurt her so bad." He nodded. He really hoped so.

The next morning, Kate and Avery were up early. "So, have you decide what you're going to do about Mike?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Yeah you do. So why don't you do that after you shower? I know I have clothes that will fit you." Avery nodded and took the clothes and headed to the shower.

Mike sat at his house having breakfast. He wanted to call Avery but he didn't know if he should. Time was probably the best thing at the moment. He went to answer the door and was surprised to see Avery standing there.

"Avery, I'm shocked to see you." He said when he opened the door.

"I did some thinking last night and we need to talk." She said walking in.

"Alright." He shut the door and they walked to the living room. "So, what have you decided?"

She turned to look at him. "I don't understand why you didn't say something before but you did save my life. And I can't help the fact that I have feelings for you. That I love you. But if you ever lie to me again, that's it. It's over."

He walked over to her and kissed her. "I promise to never lie to you again. I will always be honest with you."

"Good. Are we alone?"

"Yeah." She kissed him again and he picked her up and carried her to his room. They were soon locked away making love.

John arrived at Kate's house. They had plans to spend the day together. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

"Mr. Cena, Kate is almost ready." The housekeeper said to him.

"Thanks." He said walking in. He looked around for the mayor or guards.

"The mayor is at his office dealing with things. Kate's new guards are waiting outside." The housekeeper said as she walked away.

"Relax, daddy gave the guards strict instructions to not crowd me." Kate said walking in the room.

"How many guards did he hire?"

"Well, he changed from one or two big guys. To three guys." She said as she grabbed her stuff. "So, let's head out."

He nodded and grabbed her hand and they walked out. "Ms. Lawler, your father has requested we drive you where you want to go." Dean Ambrose said to her.

"Well I was hoping to ride in my boyfriend's car."

"His car has been inspected and is free of bombs or anything." Seth Rollins said to Dean.

"Alright. Then you can go and we will follow in the car behind you."

"Okay." She said taking John's hand. "Let's go."

They got into John's car and were soon on their way to the movies. She hoped the security team would stay out in the lobby or at least sit far away from her and John.

"Your dad is a little overprotective."

"I know right." She laughed as they drove. "After everything at camp, he just went overboard. I mean do I need three guards? But I know there is no point in arguing with him about it. He will just do it anyway."

"That's because he loves you. Just like I do."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him. "How about we skip the movie and go parking somewhere? I want some time alone with you."

"What about your guards?"

"Well they can park further away or they can park beside us and watch while I let you take advantage of me."

He laughed and turned on the road that lead to a empty parking lot by a lake. It was used as make out spot at night and people were rarely there during the day.

"Well it looks like we're alone." He smiled as he parked. He looked behind to see her security team park their car a little further away. "Well I guess they got the hint."

"Good. Now am I taking advantage of you or are you taking advantage of me?" She smiled.

"Whichever way you want it." She smiled and moved over to kiss him.

"I think I will take advantage of you." They were soon in the backseat lost in each other.

The security team sat further away not watching what was going on. "How did we get hired to baby-sit a teenager?" Seth said as they sat there after checking in with the mayor and the others.

"Because we're working for the mayor and he wants us to guard his daughter." Dean replied and looked toward the car. They had taken the jobs because they were the best security team in the city and working for the mayor was the right step in their career even if they were guarding his teenage daughter. "We just have to be patient about this and remember she just escaped a killer. So, let's cut her a little slack." The others agreed.

Jerry smiled as he hung up with the team. Kate was safe and that was all he was worried about. He and his office were cleaning up the aftermath of things. And he hoped it could all be behind them.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike laid there with Avery resting against his chest. He couldn't be happier that she was giving him another chance after everything. With it behind him and out in the open, they could really have something and that's what he wanted.

"So, what did you want to do today?" Mike asked her as they laid there.

"Lay here with you."

"I can deal with that." He smiled and kissed her. "My parents won't be back until tomorrow. So we have all day to spend together. Now, we can order take out and watch some movies or we can spend the day making love. Or we can do all of it."

"I vote for all of it."

"I like the sound of that." He kissed her. "Lets get started." She smiled and they were soon making love.

John and Kate sat in the diner with her security team near by. "So, what did you want to do the rest of the day?" John asked her.

"Well, we've had a little fun and now we're eating. How about we actually make that movie? I'm sure my security team like to see a movie."

"Should I ask them?" She nodded and smiled. He turned to the table where they were seating. "Excuse me, gentlemen. But we thought we would see a movie. So, would you like to see a movie?"

"Of course." Dean replied. "We go wherever Ms. Lawler goes."

"Great. Then we are going to see a movie." She smiled. "Oh and Ms. Lawler is way too formal. It's Kate."

"Well in that case, I'm Roman, this is Dean and that over there is Seth."

"Alright. And now we know each other's names. Lets head to the movies."

Mike and Avery were lying in bed and watching a movie. They had spent the day there. "You're an awesome girl."

She looked at him. "Thanks?"

"I mean it. You're an awesome girl."

"Okay, why are you telling me this? I mean I'm already here with you."

"Because you need to hear it." He looked at her. "I love you Avery and I want us to put this behind us and move on. We have our whole life ahead of us."

"You turned all philosophical on me."

"Yeah." He smiled and kissed her. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I hope that I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Already?" She replied.

"I know it's fast. But we could end up spending our life together."

"It's entirely possible."

"Well, I'm glad that you're open to the idea." He smiled. "Because I really believe we could."

She smiled. "What makes you so sure I want to put up with you for the rest of our lives?"

He kissed her. "Oh because you love me and you know we are perfect together. And oh you love me."

"I do love you."

"You know we have a year or so of school left before we graduate."

"Yeah we do. And I was thinking we could go to the same college."

"I'm going to state."

"Well, that's a good school. So I will go there too." He smiled. "In fact, I will go ahead and apply."

"You really want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes, I do." He smiled. "I love you Avery and I want to be with you forever."

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Yeah I guess I am." He smiled. "Would you be interested in that? I mean not right away because we're young but one day."

"Only if you formally ask me."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I will marry you one day." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

John and Kate sat in the ice cream place enjoying some sundaes. Her guards were at a table nearby. "This is the best sundae."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled. "You know, Kate, we have been dating for a while now."

"Yes, we have."

"I thought it was time I gave you this." He said taking out a ring box. "It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. It means that one day, I'll make you my wife."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yes." He smiled and placed the .5 carat pink square diamond ring on her finger. "This is my promise to you that one day you will be my wife." He leaned and kissed her.

"It's beautiful." She smiled. "I love it."

"I love you. And one day, I'll make you my wife." She smiled again and kissed him.

The guards watched from the table. Dean turned to Roman. "And how do you think the mayor will like this?"

"I think they're young and things can change but I also think that the mayor knows they're serious. And he probably expects this."

"Speaking of the mayor, that's him." Dean said as his phone rang. He listened to the mayor and they quickly got up. They headed over to the table where John and Kate were. "Kate, we have to escort you both back to the mayor's mansion."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Your dad is calling a press conference about what happened at camp and he wants you back at the mansion."

"And?" She said knowing there was more.

"And apparently there was a death threat on the lives of the surviving campers. And your dad wants you safe. Another team is getting the others."

Mike groaned as he pulled on his pants and a shirt and went to open the door. He saw a couple of armed guards standing there and Mr. Hart.

"Sir?" He said when he saw him.

"I need you and Avery to come with me and the guards right away. This isn't' open for discussion."

"Why?" Avery said walking up.

"We have had a death threat against the surviving campers. So, you both need to come."

"Seriously Daddy?"

"Yes. So you both need to come with us now." She nodded and they headed to get dressed. Once they were, they left with Bret and the guards and soon arrived at the mayor's mansion.

They walked in and saw John and Kate sitting on the sofa with more guards around. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine." Kate replied. "I guess you heard about the death threat."

"We heard." Avery said sitting down. "Who is threatening us?"

"I don't know. My dad just told the guards to bring us home."

"This is scary." They looked up as Jerry and Bret walked in with the police commissioner.

"Kids, we know this is scary for you. But you are here for your own good." Jerry said to them. "We have recently received several death threatens on you kids."

"Who is threatening us daddy?" Kate asked.

"We don't know yet. We're trying to find out now." He replied. "And until we know exactly what is going on, the four of you are to stay here under armed guard. No objections. I called Mike and John's parents and they agreed that it would be safer for everyone to be here under armed guard at the most secure house in the city. No one makes a move in or out without permission. And I understand that you kids have...urges that were born from your feelings for each other. Bret and I are not so naïve that we don't know that you're having sex. All I ask is that you do it discreetly. And Cena, since you don't know what that word means, look it up."

"What? Why are you signaling me out?" John asked.

"The fountain is all I'm going to say."

"Right." John said.

"Well, Mike and Avery, you can have the guest room next to Kate's room. It's already ready for you. If you have any food allergies, make sure you tell the cook."

"Now, why don't you four go in the theater room and watch a movie?" Bret replied.

"Okay." Avery said as they got up and headed that way with two of the guards behind them. "This is insane. Who could be doing this?" Avery asked

"I don't know." Kate sighed.

"I'm betting on Phil's dad." John replied. "He was very upset. So I'm betting on him."

"If that's true, he's coming after me." Avery said.

Kate sighed and walked over to Avery and hugged her. "He wont get the chance. This house is a fortress and the guards are armed. And we wont let him near you. Ever."

Avery nodded. She hoped Kate was right. But if it was Phil's dad, he was obviously dangerous. Could anything stop him?

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike looked at Avery later as they were getting ready for bed. "Everything will be okay. We survived AJ and we will survive this."

"I just can't believe that this is happening. We didn't make AJ go crazy and kill everyone."

He sighed and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug. "No, we didn't. She was sick. I really believe that. But this house is so protected. We're safe here." He wrapped his arms around her. "And you've got me. I'll protect you." She smiled and kissed him. "You know, we could have some fun but we have to be quiet."

"Really? Here?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Kate and Cena are already going at it."

She laughed. "Probably."

"Oh I'm sure of it." He laughed. "So, what do you say? Want to have a little fun with me?"

She smiled and kissed him. "We have to be quiet."

"No problem." He said softly. He kissed her and laid her back on the bed. They were soon lost in each other not knowing just how close the danger actually was.

Jerry sat in his office looking over everything. He had double the guards around the mansion and put in more alarms. He had shared his ideas about who was doing this with Bret who said he would go and look into while Jerry stayed there. They had to stop whoever this was. He had to make sure that everyone was safe. He headed to check round the house before heading to bed. Once it was done, he headed upstairs.

He watched the house hoping for his chance to strike. He had men in the inside and he'd make sure that they all paid. He picked up his phone and called one. He told them to make sure the kids were alone when they striked. He only wanted the four kids.

"We've been given instructions to strike when the kids are alone."

"Oh based on what I've heard, they're alone. So, we should strike now. While they're preoccupied."

"You get Cena and Lawler's daughter. I'll get Ms. Hart and Mizanin." He nodded and headed to Kate's room. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Yes." Kate asked him.

"You and Mr. Cena have to come with me. We have received a threat that someone is close. So the Mayor and Mr. Hart have asked us to take you, Mr. Cena, Ms. Hart and Mr. Mizanin to another safe house."

"What about my dad?" Kate asked.

"He will join us soon."

"I think I need to speak with him first."

"He put us in charge of you. He and Mr. Hart have already left to see about things. They both asked us to take you to the safe house."

Kate looked at him. She turned to John. "What do you think? I really think I should call my dad first? He would have told me this in person if he wanted us to move to somewhere else."

She walked into the room to grab her phone and they heard the gun cock. " going to have to ask you not to do that."

She turned to see him with the gun pointed at her and John. "Now, we're leaving." Kate looked at John. "I said now."

She sighed and John took her hand as they headed out of the room. She wondered where her dad was and if he was okay. They were put into a van in the garage.

Mike heard the knock on the door and opened it. "Yes?"

"We have to move you both. We have received a death threat."

"Wait what?"

"We have to move to you another place. For protection. So please get dressed and ready to go."

Mike looked at Avery. "We should go if the threat is real. I don't want you hurt."

"Maybe I should call my..." She heard a thud and turned to see Mike was unconscious on the floor and another guard had joined the first one at the door.

"Let's go now." She looked at him and sighed as one picked up Mike and they headed out. She had no idea where they were going and she hoped they would all be safe. They got into the van with Kate and John and were on their way out of the city.

She looked over at Kate and John as they sat there. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know." Kate replied. "They said my dad said to move us but I'm not sure about that. This isn't good."

"They're after me. Whoever is doing this."

"No one is going to hurt you." Mike said to her. He had woke up a few minutes earlier. "No one." He looked out the van's back windows as they drove but didn't recognize anything. He looked at John. "We have to figure something out."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." The person sitting at the back of the van said. "This is all planned."

"Mr. Heyman?"

"Yes." Paul replied. "Did you really think my son's death wouldn't be avenged?"

"Mr. Heyman, what happened to Phil was terrible. And if you want to blame someone, blame me. They had nothing to do with it." Avery said.

"But they were there. And he died trying to save you all." He looked at her. "You are my main one to pay for my son's death. But everyone else will to."

"No! You take me and let them go. I knew what she was going to do. She talked to me about it. They didn't have anything to do with it. It's all on me." Mike said.

Paul looked at him. "You knew what she was going to do and you didn't' stop it?"

"No, I didn't. So I'm to blame." Mike sighed. "Let everyone go and just take me."

"No! Mike don't do this...please." Avery said.

"It's okay Avery. This is what has to happen. Let them go and then you can do whatever you want to me."

Paul looked at him and then Avery. "You both will pay for the death of my son. You both are to blame."

They all heard a loud pop and the van swerved sideways and hit a telephone pole. John, who had broken his hands free, lunged at one of the guards in the back and punched him in the face. The back door flew open.

"Run!" He said to the others. The four of them got out of the van and headed into the woods nearby. They had no idea where they were but they knew they had to get away from Paul and his men.

"We've got to hide." Mike said.

"The woods are our only option." John said to him. He looked at Kate and Avery. "We have to go into the woods and find our way out."

"We should split up."

"Are you sure its safe to do that?" Avery asked Mike.

"Yes. We have to. It's the only option we have. We cover more ground that way." He looked at John. "Avery and I will go left. You and Kate go right."

John nodded and took Kate's hand and started right. They walked a little ways when they came upon a cabin and headed toward it. "There are lights on and a car in the driveway. We can call for help."

"How do we know that's not where they were taking us?"

He sighed. "We don't but it's the only option right now. We can look in the window and see if anyone is there." They ran up to the cabin and looked inside. "I don't see anyone inside. So it's probably safe. There is a phone in there."

"I'm afraid of what might be in there."

He sighed and pulled her close to him. "I promise it will all be okay." She nodded and took his hand as they walked up the stairs. They opened the door and walked inside. John looked around and saw that the fire was burning. "Someone must be here or at least living here." He said as they walked through the cabin.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" They heard from the stairs.

"You have to help us. He's after us." Kate said

"Who is after you?" The person said walking down the stairs.

"Someone who wants to hurt us. You have to help us." Kate replied.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." John replied. "We just need to use your phone and call our parents. We have to let them know we're in danger."

"Fine." The person replied. "The phone is over there."

John nodded and turned to Kate. "Call your dad and let him know." She nodded and walked to the phone. She picked up the receiver.

"There's no dial tone." She said turned back to John.

"Oh did I forget to mention." The person said walking over to the door and locking it. "No one is going anywhere or calling anyone."

Please Review!


End file.
